Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method and a recording medium on which an information processing program is recorded that are suitable for information processing for the so-called “IoT (Internet of things)” that realizes desired functions by causing multiple devices to co-operate.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, technology for controlling devices has been sought that overcomes various constraints that have heretofore existed in order to allow smartphones or personal digital assistants such as tablet PCs and note PCs to co-operate with other devices (external devices) to centralize remote operations and information management.
For example, it is conceivable to utilize an information terminal apparatus such as a smartphone to control a photographing device or a sound recording device that acquires information such as image information or audio information by means of a sensor such as an image sensor or a microphone. It is possible to utilize a smartphone as a remote control apparatus to display a screen for controlling a photographing device or a sound recording device or the like on a display panel and to control operations such as photographing or sound recording by performing touch operations.
In addition, in the case of the IoT, it is conceivable that a smartphone or tablet PC or the like can be utilized not only as a remote control apparatus that operates another device through wireless or wired communication, but as necessary, by effectively exploiting built-in functions of the smartphone or tablet PC or by combining use of the smartphone or tablet PC as a control device that acquires information from an external device, the realization of functions or specifications which could not be realized by the external device alone can be enabled.
As one example of such device co-operation, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-267666 discloses technology that determines whether or not a searched for wireless communication device is present inside a vehicle in which the technology is provided, and performs control with respect to the wireless communication device.